Obsessed
by kaname-luvr
Summary: It wasn't that I was drunk nor that I was a cheating bastard. I wasn't high either nor was I an exhibitionist but right then and there I knew there was no stopping him from fulfilling what we both wanted. What ever it was, he had me. Naru/Sasu.


One-shot, rated M for Many indecent themes. Not mine obviously, and enjoy.

It wasn't that I was drunk nor that I was a cheating bastard. I wasn't high either nor was I an exhibitionist but right then and there I knew there was no stopping him from fulfilling what we both wanted. My girlfriend and I had an argument (again) and what better way to make myself feel better than to go to a club, burst my ear drums through the wall and drink myself till I pass out (not the best idea but it would do). Everything was going according to plan- I was in a club with techno so loud I would need new drums; I was on my fifth kamikaze and slowly but steadily getting a buzz. Then the music changed to something faster, crazier, and it felt as if the whole room was jumping (or maybe it was me already drunk). With the new tune, everyone was out there dancing and grinding. Couple people had already come up to me to dance but I really wasn't feeling up to it. My sixth drink arrived just as he did asking for a Tanqueray & Tonic. The white, button up, short-sleeve shirt clung to him and it seemed he was part of the mass that was out there jumping to the music (if the sweat was anything to go by.

He took his drink, and gulped half of it, making a face afterwards. Then he looked towards me, and gave me something akin to a smirk (or maybe it was a cocky smile?). Whatever it was, he had me. I was enthralled. The lights kept bouncing off his head, and no matter what color the light was, his hair was still black. And with that same cocky smile, he walked back to the dance floor with my eyes following his every step. He danced. He danced like I had never seen anyone else dance before. His body moved so fluidly with the music. I just wanted to go over there and grind into him (I'm sure he would push back too). I could see his back now (he was still dancing, doing these little moves that made his hips sway, and go low, low, low). Then the way he would come back up really made me want to be right behind him and grind into him. He turned, facing me (I can't even remember when he had turned the first time). Now, he was still swaying his hips, his hands raised, one over the other, caressing it (up, then down, then he would switch hands and do it again) and still his hips moved, and sway. When his hands were all the way up, and with the way he kept moving those hips, I could see a bit of skin from below that white shirt. Fair skin kept my eyes from going to anybody else in that room; every dance move, every swivel of his hips, every tilt of his head and chin, and practically any other movement he made had me hypnotized and (as I belatedly realized) hard. That's right, I, Uzumaki Naruto, a _guy_ who had always liked _women_, and had been a skirt chaser in my teens, was now hard for a _man_ (a very sexy man, I must admit). Then he really went low, slowly but steadily, hands still in the air (wasn't he tired?) legs and tights forming a wide V(his eyes never leaving mine). Once he was low enough, he came back up, sticking his behind out and undulating his whole body until he was standing again (still looking at each other).

The music changed again to something more upbeat and less wild. Now we both were looking at each other, as if we were checking out a very fine piece of meat to have for dinner later tonight; and somehow, I ended up right behind him, my hands on his hips, moving along with them. His hands at my neck (climbing higher to my hair and tugging it). We were moving, having sex right on the dance floor, yet all our clothes remained. He turned to me now, and all I could see was how he bit his bottom lip, and how his lips stayed slightly open, letting me feel small amount of warm air coming out of him ( I had just realized that we were not the same height and that made it more exciting). I knew he was looking at my lips too, it was as if that was the only place our eyes could be drawn to. Ironically, we were moving to the music through out this whole connection thing (is that what it would be called?). We dance, we grinded, and then he moved those hips and his shoulders so that he could go low again (it sounds so dirty and sexy if I said he went down). He would slid his whole body down on mine and come back up the same way several times (disappointingly, his chin would never go lower than my navel) and his eyes were still on mine (I wasn't sure if it was because there was such a large crowd, but his eyes were ever so dark).

Somehow, we ended up by one of the walls, where we kept right on grinding and sliding. Now though, his back was to the wall, my hands were hard on his hips, his eyes were half ways open, and our lips were touching ( I could just feel it). He was practically straddling me, even though we were both standing. We kissed (finally); nothing too fancy, just lips, but that was enough to yearn for more. My hand slid past his hip, and into his tight. I gripped it, and lifted it as high as it would go on my body. Then his other tight followed suit, and both of his legs were around my waist (and we kept on grinding, but this time, slower and with more rhythm than before). This part of the club was less illuminated than the front, but every now and then we would get beams of light our way, and I would see flashes of his flustered face. I could feel some of his hair sticking to me, and his breath next to mine (and still we moved). Now his arms were really around me, hanging from my shoulders, and playing with my hair every now and then. I carried him to the launch area (more like the area where everyone was fucking) and was lucky enough to get one of the more private couches (private because it had some drapes on it as their idea of cool). We sat there, making out for who know how long, and after much of it, he finally broke away, smiled, took my hand, and lead me upstairs (who knew there was an upstairs?).

We climb up with a hurry, he twisted the knob to a dark looking door, and in we went, the only light was the one from the city outside (no moon tonight, maybe tomorrow?). Right after crossing the threshold, we were all over each other again, his hand around me, my arms round his slim hips (yeah, girly I know, but damn it was sexy!). The loud thumps of the music from below us could still be heard but that was okay (soon we would make better thumps). We tumbled into a bed, he fell first, and I on top of him. This suited me fine, because with his hands on my cheeks, and mine trying to make it underneath his (very tight) shirt, our hips started moving again.

"Mmmm,"

His shirt came undone hanging from his body. He moved his hands from my face, to my chest, past my navel and to my shorts' button and zipper, and quickly undid them. I bit his the underside of his chin, and he almost smiled if it wasn't for the sigh that suddenly left him. Then he was taking my shirt off and throwing it somewhere into the dark (that was fine with me, the less clothes we had, that better we could get along). I realized I had been playing with his nipples, and that he was biting his lip again, so I took that same bottom lip into my teeth gave it a tug, and then kissed him; all the while, my hands had slid to his waist, then the hem of his pants (and what do you know, the only guy not wearing leather, and still damn hot and sexy). I undid them and yanked them down, pulled off his shoes, and off went his pants (hmmm, wonder what color they were) along with his underwear.

"Haaaah"

He quickly wrapped his foot around my ankle and flipped us (how he did it, I have no idea). Now he was straddling me, kissing my neck and somehow pushing down my shorts, along with my boxers (great multi-tasker).

"Hmmm"

We were both naked, and still grinding, but suddenly he stretched out his hand, fumbled with something, and grinned at me. He slid off my lap, and into my legs, there was something shiny he was holding with his teeth (belatedly realized it was a condom, duh).

"Ooooh"

He rolled the condom onto my (very hard) hard-on with his mouth, and gave one strong suck before pulling away, and climbing back up. He grabbed a bottle from the side, and kissed me while one hand held him up, and the other one was behind him.

"Nnnng"

He sat up, rose on his legs, and I had to grit my teeth like never before. He was tight, no, beyond tight. Never before, with any girl, had I felt like I was about to cum just from entering. Yet here I was, clutching the bedcover below me, desperately trying not to cum.

"Aaah!"

I couldn't help it, I had to thrust my hip up into him; he just felt too good. He moved. It was like he was dancing all over again. His hips swayed and moved on top of me, grinding and making us both feel like our breath was being rushed out.

"Ah, yesss"

I grabbed his hips and flipped us. He looked surprised, but in a _very_ good way. I couldn't take it any longer. I gripped his hips tighter, felt his hands scratch and mark my biceps, but that only made me want to fuck more.

"Right there!"

So I did. He held on, and I thrusted into him. We kissed again, but never slowed down. We kept on moving, I kept pushing my hips right into him, and he pushed his hips to meet mine. His feet were flat on the bed and his tights helped him raise his hips high enough to meet mine with an equal force.

"Oh God!"

I slipped out, turned him around, and went back in, careful not to hurt him. I held on to his waist, as he clutched the pillows, his ass high in the air, and his chest pressed right into the mattress…

"Yes!"

… and pounded away.

"Like that?"

He could only nod rapidly. I couldn't stop, not until I had quenched this fire within me that he had created. So I kept going, going until I felt I could no longer do it and would fall from exhaustion.

"So close, almost there…"

And with one final thrust, I came. From there on, my movement became erradict, trying to keep going until he came too. I moved my hand from his waist to his cock, and fisted it, until he was crying out louder than before, until he came, and we both collapse unto the bed (how long had that lasted?). We were both panting, I was mostly on top of him, so I dragged myself off, and twisted onto my front. His panting was shaky (no I'm not showing off my sex abilities, but man, that was a good one), so I held him, spooned him, kissed his shoulder, until he had calmed down, until we had fallen asleep.

I'm sure there was a second round, but that was probably sometime between trying to get under the covers, and still being dead asleep.

**\(`-´)/**

I woke up to a soft pressure tickling my hand that was sticking out from under the covers. I looked up to see the guy from last night crouching down by me, writing something down on my hand. Then I looked up, saw the top of the pillow, and a night stand with a glass of water and pain killer (how much had I drank last night?). The guy did a close lip grin, stood up and walked to put on a shirt (huh, those were some nice pajama bottoms he had on).

I stood up, dragging myself to sit, and willing the world to stop spinning so fast (last time I drink that many kamikazes). There was a chair by in front of my side of the bed with my clothes in it. I took them, put them on and looked towards the guy (he was still hot and sexy).

"Name's Sasuke, and that's my number," he said referring to the number he had written in pen on my hand a bit ago, "Call me when you're done with your girlfriend."

And I realized that was the first time I heard him speak (moaning did not count) and that was a good thing; because if I had heard him before, I would have cummed before we even got to this place.

(How the hell did he know I had a girlfriend?)

Hello, there! As you can see, yes I wrote another one shot, and have yet to finish my other three stories. I will finish them. For now, this was for shyghost48, aka my obession.

Thank you all for reading!


End file.
